


I've got you

by shinyyy18



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyyy18/pseuds/shinyyy18
Summary: Name: I’ve Got YouPairing: Machida Keita x Akaso EjiWords count: 1878
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 赤楚衛二/町田啓太
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Cả hai người đều có dự án mới rồi nhỉ, thật sự rất chúc mừng cho cả hai. Hi vọng cho dù có làm bao nhiêu dự án, bao nhiêu bộ phim đi nữa, thì trong lòng của hai người vẫn luôn có một chỗ dành cho nhau như thế này, nhé.

“Cắt. Được rồi đấy, 45 phút sau sang cảnh tiếp theo. Khẩn trương lên nhé”

Machida nhắm mắt lại, khẽ thở ra. Lần đầu đóng nam chính thực sự có chút gánh nặng, cảm thấy dù cố gắng đến đâu cũng chưa đủ. Anh phải làm tốt hơn nữa, Machida luôn tự nhủ trong lòng như vậy.

“Cậu ổn chứ?”, phó đạo diễn đang chỉ đạo thu dọn hiện trường để sang cảnh tiếp theo, vừa lúc đứng cạnh Machida, nhìn sắc mặt anh nhịn không được mà hỏi thăm.

“Em ổn”, Machida cười, “Có điều, em thật sự vẫn chưa hài lòng lắm”, anh thở nhẹ, lắc đầu.

Phó đạo diễn nhìn Machida, trầm ngâm một lúc. Quả là một diễn viên cầu toàn, rất tốt.

“Cậu cảm thấy thế nào khi nhập vai? Lấn cấn ở điểm nào?”

“Cảm giác lạ lắm”, Machida nhíu mày đáp, “Cảm giác như, em làm sai ở chỗ nào đó, và rồi cả bộ phim sẽ đi tong”

Phó đạo diễn cười, vỗ vai Machida.

“Cậu vẫn đang làm rất tốt, Machida. Nhưng nếu cậu cứ suy nghĩ như vậy thì có phải đã phụ lòng Ryoichiro Amamiya hay không?”

“Dạ?”

“Amamiya là người luôn giúp đỡ những người có tâm tình phiền muộn không phải sao? Nếu cậu mang tâm trạng nặng nề như vậy mà trở thành cậu ấy, cậu ấy sẽ buồn lắm đấy”

Nói xong phó đạo diễn quay lại chỉ đạo dọn dẹp hiện trường, nhanh chóng sang cảnh tiếp theo. Machida thở dài, trong lòng như có đá đè nặng, anh rảo bước về phòng thay đồ.

“Đừng cho ai vào nhé, em cần nghỉ ngơi, khi nào tới cảnh rồi gọi em”

Machida dặn dò anh quản lý, rồi đóng cửa phòng. Anh mệt mỏi, đầu óc trống rỗng, như có lớp sương mù giăng đầy trước mắt. Anh ngồi xuống sofa, nhắm mắt định thần.

“Rốt cuộc là vì sao. Mình đã chuẩn bị rất kỹ cho vai diễn lần này, vai nam chính đầu tiên, tuyệt đối không thể làm hỏng. Machida, mày không được phá hư bộ phim này, nó rất quan trọng, làm ơn”

Machida day day mi tâm, tự nhiên thấy trong đầu nhức như búa bổ.

Thôi thì, nghỉ ngơi một chút. Cả đoàn phim trông chờ vào mình, phải cố gắng hết sức có thể.

Gió thổi hiu hiu.

Machida thấy có bàn tay động nhẹ vào tóc anh. Bàn tay mềm mại, nhẹ nhàng tựa như bàn tay của mẹ, vuốt tóc anh rồi khẽ vỗ nhè nhẹ vào cánh tay anh những nhịp đều đều.

Có tiếng hát.

Tiếng hát khe khẽ, dịu dàng, trong veo như nắng mùa hạ.

“Lấp lánh, lấp lánh ngôi sao nhỏ  
Làm sao để biết bạn là ai  
Tít tận trên cao cao vút  
Tưa như viên kim cương tỏa sáng trên trời”

Bàn tay ấy lại nhè nhẹ xoa lên đôi má của Machida. Anh thấy ấm áp lạ kỳ, cảm giác dễ chịu len lỏi khắp cả người. Cơ thể cứ tự nhiên mà nương theo hơi ấm ấy, tìm theo nơi hơi ấm lan tỏa mà rúc vào.

Một lần nữa, anh lại chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu.

Machida choàng tỉnh dậy. Trong phòng không một bóng người. Nằm ngủ lâu trên sofa làm anh cảm thấy ê ẩm khắp người. Không biết anh đã ngủ bao lâu rồi. Tại sao không ai gọi anh dậy. Cảnh quay tiếp theo đã bắt đầu chưa.

Đầu anh vẫn nhức ong ong, thực sự rất khó chịu.

Không biết ban nãy anh đã mơ thấy gì, nhưng cảm giác trong giấc mơ ấy có gì đó vừa thân quen lại vừa ấm áp.  
Một giấc mơ mang mùi hương rất dễ chịu.

Cạch.

Quản lý của Machida mở cửa bước vào, anh ngồi sụp xuống kế bên sofa.

“Tỉnh rồi?”

“Mấy giờ rồi, sao anh không gọi em, cảnh tiếp theo…”, Machida vừa nói vừa bật dậy, cơn hoa mắt ngay lập tức xuất hiện làm anh choáng váng.

“Đừng cố”, quản lý giữ vai Machida, “có vẻ như cậu bị kiệt sức rồi, anh đã nói với đạo diễn, hôm sau tiếp tục cũng được, anh ấy kêu đưa cậu về nghỉ ngơi”, quản lý dừng một lúc, “cậu nằm đi, anh còn một vài việc phải giải quyết, xong sẽ gọi cậu”

Nói rồi quản lý bước ra khỏi phòng.

“Chết tiệt”

Machida vung nắm đấm xuống ghế sofa. Tại sao lại như vậy? Làm ảnh hưởng đến người khác. Làm ảnh hưởng đến cả bộ phim. Thực sự còn có thể tệ hơn được nữa hay không.

Machida khó chịu, đưa tay lên che mắt, cố ngăn giọt nước đang sắp chực trào, tự trách bản thân bằng một ngàn câu từ tệ hại.

Cạch.

Machida nghe thấy tiếng ai đó mở cửa bước vào phòng. Anh muốn nhìn thử, nhưng cơn hoa mắt vẫn còn âm ỉ. Anh cảm thấy có sức nặng đè lên phía bên kia của ghế sofa, dường như người đó đang ngồi kế bên anh.

Mùi hương ấy. Không phải là của anh quản lý.

Anh quản lý không thơm như vậy.

Là mùi hương trong giấc mơ.

“Anh Machida?”

Chính là giọng nói ở trong giấc mơ.

Machida cố hết sức mở mắt, trước mắt vẫn còn mờ. Người ngồi kế bên đã đứng dậy, ngồi xuống trước mặt anh. Một bóng hình quen thuộc lắm.

Người đối diện đưa tay chạm vào tay của Machida, bàn tay mềm mại nắm lấy tay của anh, khẽ xoa xoa nhẹ như đang vỗ về.

Người ấy im lặng, kiên nhẫn chờ.

Cho tới khi trước mắt của Machida trở nên rõ ràng, thì người phía trước đã ngồi xổm ở đó rất lâu.

“Akaso-kun?”, Machida ngạc nhiên nhìn người trước mặt.

“Em đây”, Akaso cười, bàn tay cậu vẫn xoa xoa tay của Machida, tạo ra những luồng ấm ấp khó diễn tả bằng lời.

“Sao em lại ở đây?”

Akaso lại cười, đứa trẻ này lúc nào cũng tươi sáng như vậy. Cậu chồm về phía trước, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Machida

“Anh cảm thấy sao rồi?”

Nói xong cậu đứng dậy đi đến bàn, rót một li nước đưa cho Machida. Anh đưa tay nhận lấy, mắt vẫn nhìn theo Akaso cho tới khi cậu ngồi lại xuống bên cạnh anh trên ghế sofa.

“Thấy hơi khó chịu, nhưng đỡ hơn lúc nãy nhiều rồi”, Machida đáp, “nhưng mà, sao em lại ở đây?”

Akaso lại cười, nụ cười mà Machida vẫn luôn nhớ đến mỗi khi mệt mỏi. Anh thực sự, nhớ nó rất nhiều.

“Em muốn đến xem anh Machida diễn. Em đã nhờ anh Onozuka hỏi quản lý của ảnh giúp em, xem hôm nay anh quay ở đâu”, Akaso xoa xoa hai đùi, “em muốn làm anh bất ngờ ấy mà”

“Tiếc là anh không thể diễn tiếp”, Machida thở dài, cúi mặt

“Nhưng em đã kịp xem rồi, thật sự rất tuyệt đấy”, Akaso reo lên, “Cảm giác rất khác, một người khác hoàn toàn với Kurosawa”, cậu dừng lại một lúc, “nói thế nào nhỉ, anh thực sự tuyệt vời lắm, không thể diễn tả bằng lời đâu”

Akaso quay sang nhìn Machida, chờ anh nhìn lại. Anh ngẩng mặt lên, hít một hơi, rồi thở ra, hơi thở có chút nặng nề.

“Anh còn có thể làm tốt hơn”, Machida nói

“Em biết chứ”, Akaso lại cười, cậu lại chạy ra phía trước mặt anh mà ngồi xuống, nắm lấy hay bàn tay của anh không biết tự lúc nào đã run lẩy bẩy.

“Anh hãy từ từ, chậm rãi, từng chút một thôi. Machida của em rất giỏi, em biết mà, nhưng anh đừng lấy đó làm áp lực cho mình”, Akaso nắm tay anh chặt hơn, mím môi, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, “bởi vì là anh Machida, nên mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi mà, tin vào bản thân mình nha anh”

Đôi mắt Machida không biết từ lúc nào đã long lanh đầy nước. Một giọt, rồi hai giọt, lăn dài trên má.

“Anh chỉ có một mình. Anh, anh không biết phải làm thế nào”, giọng Machida khàn đi vì nước mắt, “anh sợ, anh sợ mình sẽ phá hỏng mọi thứ”

Akaso rướn người lên, đưa tay lau nước mắt cho Machida. Anh nhìn lại cậu, đôi mắt cậu cũng đã ậng nước, vẻ mặt rất đau lòng.

Machida lại cảm thấy có lỗi, Akaso đến phim trường thăm anh, anh không diễn được nữa thì thôi, còn làm phiền đến cậu. Machida gạt tay Akaso, giả bộ cười, hai tay lau nước mắt.

“Anh xin lỗi, em đừng bận tâm, đừng lo gì hết, anh xin lỗi”

Akaso lắc đầu. Cậu đứng dậy, cúi người, hai tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt anh. Mắt cậu vẫn ngập nước, cậu thở dài, cắn môi. Machida lúc nào cũng là người anh lớn vững chãi, chẳng bao giờ nề hà khi giúp đỡ người khác, Akaso luôn cảm thấy an toàn khi ở cạnh anh.

Có điều, anh Machida cũng giống như Kurosawa vậy. Luôn cố gắng khoác lên mình một vỏ bọc thật hoàn hảo. Chỉ khi vỏ bọc ấy vỡ ra rồi, thì ai sẽ là người ở bên cạnh anh ấy như anh ấy đã làm với những người khác đây?

“Đừng như vậy. Machida có thể nói cho em nghe bất cứ điều gì, được chứ. Hôm nay đến lượt em chăm sóc cho anh, hãy để em chăm sóc cho anh, nha”, Akaso gật nhẹ, trìu mến nhìn Machida.

Nói rồi Akaso rướn người về phía trước, cậu nhẹ nhàng, từ tốn mà đặt lên trán Machida một nụ hôn. Cậu đặt cả vào đó những tâm tư, những lời yêu thương không thể nói trong trái tim cậu, dành cho anh. Machida nhắm mắt, cả cơ thể đang căng cứng bỗng chốc thả lỏng, từng đợt ấm áp từ nụ hôn trên trán truyền thẳng vào trong trái tim của anh.

Akaso mỉm cười nhìn anh. Rồi cậu đứng thẳng dậy, vòng tay ôm lấy cả người anh vào lòng, tay vẫn nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc cho anh.

“Dù có thế nào đi nữa, thì sẽ vẫn còn có em ở đây, đừng sợ gì hết, được không?”, từng câu, từng chữ, Akaso chậm rãi nói đều đều, dành tất cả yêu thương cho người trong lòng, người mà cậu trân quý biết bao.

Machida vòng tay ôm lại Akaso, cho phép bản thân phóng túng mà dụi vào trong lòng cậu. Cảm giác ấm áp này, mùi hương này, sự dịu dàng này, và trong giấc mơ hồi nãy, là một.

Nếu như anh là Amamiya của những người khác, thì Akaso sẽ là Amamiya của riêng mình anh thôi.

“Em ở đây với anh, nhé, hứa với anh, đừng đi đâu hết”, Machida dụi dụi, nũng nịu như con mèo con

Akaso nhịn không được phì cười, hai tay xoa đầu anh.

“Được, em hứa”.

25.01.2021


End file.
